


Comfort

by DoulaMom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, fireside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoulaMom/pseuds/DoulaMom
Summary: Abby and Marcus take a little comfort in each other by the fire pit late at night.





	Comfort

The embers popped gently in the fire pit. The fire kept the worst of the chill away, but Abby still shivered under the thin blanket, the crisp fall air seeping into her skin. It was late, well past 1am, and she should be sleeping, but like many nights, it just wouldn’t come, so she’d settled by the fire after checking on Jackson in medical and wandering around the perimeter of the camp for a while. 

There were guards that occasionally walked past on their patrols, but otherwise, the camp was quiet. She savored it, never completely certain when the next time might be.

She heard the crunch of boots behind her, and turned to see Marcus standing above her with a coat.

“I thought you might be cold out here,” he started, his voice gentle, and she felt warmer before he even leaned down to ease it around her shoulders. 

“Thank you,” she replied, pulling her arms through the sleeves. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? How did you know I was out here?”

“I was late leaving my shift, and I decided to check the perimeter around the east side where we just repaired the fence. I saw you walking, and figured this might be where you ended up. I also noticed you didn’t have anything to keep you warm, so I grabbed one of the extra guard jackets while I was packing up. I know you tend to stay out here a while when it’s quiet.” His voice sounded a little sheepish, and she smiled slightly.

He smiled, and she scooted to the side of the log she was sitting on, making room for him if decided to join her. He looked uncertain for a moment, and then his expression changed, softened as he sat down next to her, their knees gently brushing.

“Are you tracking me Kane?” She teased gently, and he laughed a little, remembering the words she spat at him in anger not that long ago. It seemed like forever.

“I’m still tracking everyone, Abby.” He said, narrowing his eyebrows like he used to, but couldn’t quite keep the ruse up, breaking into a smile as he said her name, so unlike how he used to.

She offered him part of the blanket, and this time he seemed more confident, moving just a little closer and accepting it easily. She rested her head gently on his shoulder, and thought she might have heard his breath catch, but decided to pretend it was just the cold.

“I like it out here, even with the cold. It’s peaceful.” She changed the subject, wanting to focus on the calm of this moment, and not dredge up any more old memories.

“It is. Almost like there isn’t a war threatening to break out at the slightest provocation, right outside these walls.” His voice sounded weary, and it made her heart ache. They’d had so few moments like this, without fighting since they came to the ground. 

“The truce will hold,” she answered, but the slight tremble in her voice belied her words. “It has to.” That last part was almost a whisper, and he knew at that moment why she spent so much time here alone. Waiting. For Clarke. Hoping she’d come home on her own. Hoping there was something to come home to. He hoped those things too.

“We’ll find her, Abby.” He responded, his voice certain. 

She wanted to believe him, more than she wanted almost anything. She wanted to take comfort in his steadfast determination, let it surround her. Keep her safe and warm. But she wasn’t sure if she could. She wasn’t even sure he wanted her to, even though in the last month it seemed like they might be moving toward something different. Something more. And she wanted more, especially in moments like these, with his warm body so close. 

She shook herself out of her reverie, and took his hand, entwining her cool fingers in his. He leaned closer, and they stayed like that, allowing themselves this comfort while no one was around, as they watched the fire slowly die.


End file.
